dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Runaan/History
History Runaan is a seasoned Moonshadow Elf assassin. By the time of the events of the series, he had twenty years more combat training than Rayla, whom he had taken under his wing and mentored, as well as raising her alongside his husband Ethari in place of her parents when they joined the Dragonguard. Following the death of the Dragon King and the destruction of the Dragon Prince's egg, Runaan, Rayla, and a four other Moonshadow Elf assassins were sent to Katolis to kill King Harrow and his biological son, Prince Ezran, in revenge. Book One - Moon Echoes of Thunder Runaan is first seen meditating at the camp as the other assassins pitch their tents. When Rayla returns from her patrol, he sees her her dual swords bloodied and commends her, not knowing that the "blood" was actually berry juice and Rayla hadn't killed anyone, including the Katolian scout who would later alerted their presence to King Harrow and Lord Viren. Afterwards, Runaan carries out a ritual, which binds the assassins and himself by oath to kill Harrow and Ezran. After the ritual is done, Rayla asks Runaan what they would do if the humans know that they were coming, which Runaan assures her not to worry as hey have the element of surprise on their side. As the assassins prepare their weapons, Crownguard soldiers led by Soren approach their camp. In response, Runaan to crushes a magical pendant in his hand to cast an illusion spell to hide them. After the humans leave, Runaan, now knowing that Rayla lied to him, berates her for not killing the scout and says that her actions killed them all. What is Done On the day of the mission, Runaan tells Rayla that, despite her talents, she's no longer allowed to participate as both a punishment for her actions and the fact that her hesitation to kill is a liability. Waving off her pleas and the difficulty of having one less assassin on the team, Runaan tells her to wait for them or go back home if they're not back by sunrise. Moonrise On the castle walls, Rayla looked for Runaan, hoping to convince him to call off the mission as it's revealed that the Dragon Prince's egg was unharmed and was in fact stolen by Viren. He appears, angered at her defying him, finding her story to be impossible and believing her to be foolish for trusting Callum and Ezran. Despite seeing the egg for himself, Runaan states that they're still obligated to kill Harrow and Ezran due to the ritual, and that the humans still need to pay for killing the Dragon King. Rayla, unwilling to let the princes be killed, fights Runaan with the full moon empowering the both of them. He then realizes that Rayla was stalling him and abandons their fight, joining the other assassins in storming the king's tower. After the assault, Runaan, injured, missing a horn, and the last assassin alive, trudges to the balcony and shoots the Shadow Hawk arrow to signal their success to the Dragon Queen. He is then taken prisoner at Claudia's behest. An Empty Throne Runaan is imprisoned in the castle's dungeon, shirtless and shackled to the wall. Claudia informs Viren that Runaan refuses to eat, with Viren replying to let him be hungry. Cursed Caldera Viren tries to give Runaan food and drink, the former being exotic Xadian fruits he managed to acquire, but to no avail. Viren says to Runaan that he will free him if he gives him information on a magical artifact, to which he is denied. Viren, remembering that Moonshadow Elves don't fear death by philosophy, promises Runaan that he'll find something that could give him a fate worse than death. Viren returns and brings a magic mirror that was stolen from the Dragon King's lair. Runaan, recognizing and fearing the mirror but still defiant, has his spirit sealed into a coin by Viren with Dark Magic, who then shows it off to a horrified Gren. Book Three - Sun Ghost Runaan appears in a flashback picturing the day he left for his mission to assassinate King Harrow and Ezran. He receives an enchanted flower from his husband Ethari, who claims that his heart goes out with this one, to which in response Runaan promises that he will surely return his heart to him. The two share a gentle kiss, before Runaan lets his flower float into the water fountain. References }} Navigation Category:Histories